my angel
by ryou mint 4 eva
Summary: albert is doing the one thing that ticks off Lance the most SLASH lancexalbert


My angel

Crap he's doing it again.

It was once again nighttime and Lance was once again pissed off. Albert Layla's bookkeeper , and his friend was staring at his chest. Now it wouldn't be so bad if he had a shirt on but he was completely nude except for some boxers. " well I shouldn't put all the blame on him."he thought "after all one day I saw him in the shower and while other people would have run away I was fascinated and watched him the whole time." And if that wasn't enough they were starting to act really weird around each other. Albert was always blushing around him and his speech always stuttered . And Lance on the other hand whenever Albert was around had this longing for Albert to touch him, hold his hand, hug him, kiss him, make ou-. "Now that's getting a little carried away" Lance thought coming back to reality but when he did he realized Albert was still staring at him. Finally having enough Lance yelled "why the HECK are staring at my chest ?!"But as soon as he said he that he felt guilty after all it wasn't all his fault because sometimes he was just as much as a perv. Albert meanwhile looked like had been punched in the face. "Well EXCUSE me he snapped I wasn't staring at your stupid chest I was thinking about something so it wasn't my FAULT.

"But I didn't say it was."

"Shut up! leave me alone !"

Crud he hated when Albert got like this and there was no use in trying to snap him out of it so he got his shirt on and collapsed onto the bed that he and Albert shared . Today"s mamodo battle was exhausting and all he wanted to do was sleep . But as he tried to sleep memories started coming back to him. The time he broke his leg during a battle and Albert carried him back to the house and pretty much became his personal servant for the next two weeks , The time Albert was crying about something and Lance hugged him and comforted him for an hour.

"Good night my angel."

"What the heck?" Lance thought but before he could respond he felt Albert's lips against his cheek.. Lance was so shocked that he jumped up so fast that Albert nearly fell off the bed .Albert meanwhile was majorly blushing and was stuttering as he spoke " im s so sorry I t thought you were asleep and im s sorry about early a and I really do think your chest is hot a and y you are my a angel and I I I l love y you." Lance meanwhile was close to crying tears of joy since this was the moment he had been longing for forever but he decided to play it cool "guess what" Lance said "you are my angel too." And with that he leaned over and gave Albert the kiss he had been longing to give him forever. At first Albert was shocked but then he returned the kiss pulling in so close to Lance that he was literally on top of him. Lance then deepened the kiss by wrestling his tongue with Albert's . Albert was leaning in to kiss Lance on the neck when meanwhile Layla and Pamoon their mamodos started watching from outside their room " oh my god" said Pamoon who was getting a nose bleed because Lance and Albert had taken off their shirts and were getting very touchy feely "I cant believe they are a couple!" "Well I ve never seen Albert so happy so I support it" said Layla "Yeah I've never seen Lance so happy either so I guess I support it too" said Pamoon "Well I guess we should leave the new couple to their privacy" said Layla so she and Pamoon went back to their room Meanwhile Albert was now laying on top of Lance(their shirts are back on if you are wondering) and Lance was stroking Albert's hair. " So you are my boyfriend now huh Lance?" asked Albert "yes" said Lance "and I hope you never leave me because when im with you I feel so happy that I could fly and all my problems fade into nothing." Albert looked like he was going to cry tears of joy but he said "do you really mean that" "yes I do" said Lance. And the last thing Lance said before they drifted into a peaceful sleep was "can I join you in the shower sometime Albert?" and to that Albert responded "anytime my angel anytime"

THE END

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what a hot and sweaty story I nearly had a nosebleed myself! Anyways im sorry I made Albert and Lance look like perverts but anyways one more thing

todays fanfic was brought to you by

RESTERAUNT SKETCH

"it's the end"!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
